


Somebody Better Call 9-1-1 Because This Boy Is On Fire

by MogmaMittens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shower Sex, briefly, i dont think there is, they also shower together is there a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: Ignis had been giving him shifty looks all week, somewhere between concerned and intrigued, and Gladio had been pretty much glued to his side since about four days ago. It was gettingold,but… well, at least he knewwhynow.





	

He hadn’t even noticed until his pants had soaked through.

 

Ignis had been giving him shifty looks all week, somewhere between concerned and intrigued, and Gladio had been pretty much glued to his side since about four days ago. It was getting _old,_ but… well, at least he knew _why_ now. He felt so shitty most of the time - fatigue, aches, chronic pain - that he hadn’t even realized what was happening until it _happened._

 

Apparently, Ignis had known what was going on before even Noct knew, because he was always _so_ good to him, so, _so_ good to him… Noct squirmed down into the seat, pressing his thighs together. He must’ve been making a mess of the leather, and if everyone didn’t know he was in heat by now he’d eat his hat. By the looks Gladio and Prompto were giving him? Yep, they knew. Great.

 

“Noct.” Oh, the car stopped. “I need you to pay attention to me.”

 

“Huh?” Ignis was standing beside him, now. When did that happen? He looked up at him anyway, tossing away the thought as irrelevant. If it was that important he would have _remembered, duh._ Ignis just kept talking but all Noct could pay attention to was the curve of his lips, his defined cupid’s bow and the way he pursed them when he could tell Noct wasn’t looking him in the eyes.

 

“Would you please. Get. Out. Of. The. Car.” He sounded frustrated enough. Probably something about being around an omega in heat.

 

Oh, wait.

 

Ignis was an _alpha._

 

Noct knew, he always _knew,_ but the thought never really _occurred_ to him until just then, when he inhaled his scent and it was so _heady_ and _Gods,_ he smelled like fresh-brewed coffee and musk and something he couldn’t place, something that was familiar and _warm_ and reminded him of Sunday mornings in the castle; sleeping in too late and waking up to the pervasive smell of pancakes, Ignis settling down at his bedside. Noct wanted to bathe in it.

 

When he stepped out of the Regalia, his legs were complete jelly - his knees wobbled and Ignis had to still him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

Which was a mistake.

 

Warmth ran down his arm and up his neck and through his chest; he wanted Ignis to touch him _more._ He wanted his hands - bigger than his by a mile and with impossibly long fingers, probably made to match his legs - all over, on his cock and inside of him. He felt so _empty._

 

“Ignis, _”_ he whined, grabbing onto the lapels of Ignis’ jacket and dragging himself closer. He ground into his leg, the slick that had long since soaked his pants easing his way. Panting open mouthed against his shoulder, he made a surprised noise when Ignis hitched him up by his thighs, which he wrapped around his waist comfortably. His cock brushed against Ignis’ stomach with each step he took towards the room - because they were at a motel now, Noct realized, Prompto and Gladio must have checked them in already - and his fingers dug into the back of Noct’s thighs _just right,_ and he was _so close_ that at this point anything could set him off.

 

Before he knew it, Noct was being deposited onto a bed and while it wasn’t particularly _comfortable_ it was a horizontal surface, which really, was good enough for Noct.

 

“Where are…?” Noct looked around drowsily. He was too hot, _suffocating_ even, and he got caught in a tangle of fabric when he tried to get his shirt off without full cooperation from all of his limbs.

 

“Another room.” Ignis spread Noct’s legs, grinding their dicks together through their pants. He sorted Noct out slowly, stopping when his hands were caught above his head to pinch his nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. Noct arched his hips upwards, and it felt _so good_ he was sure he came but he was still hard and his pants were so wet he couldn’t tell, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms. “Wanted to give us some privacy.”

 

“‘Course they did.” Ignis circled his nipples with his thumbs and Noct pressed into his hands, his legs spreading wider as he ground down onto Ignis’ dick. Ignis’ hands dragged down his chest and stomach, grabbing the waistband of his soaked-through pants and underwear and tugging them down his legs. He tossed them to the side to be washed later and went straight to work, scooping up some slick with his fingers.

 

“Ready?” At Noct’s affirmation, he slid in his middle finger, slow enough that Noct could feel every ridge grazing over his rim. They’d done this plenty, only when Noct was in heat but that had happened enough that he knew Noct’s body by now and _just_ how to make him a shaking, whimpering mess.

 

Which was just what he did.

 

He curled his finger up into his prostate, rubbing at it with his fingertip with just enough pressure to drive Noct mad, his other hand working to free his wrists.

 

“I need your knot,” he said, voice low and raspy, “please, I,” once he was free, he began to unbutton, or tear apart, rather, Ignis’ button up, his jacket already having been shrugged off somewhere along the way. Probably went the same place their shoes did.

 

Whenever they did this, Ignis would look at him like he was the only one in the world - like he was the only one who _mattered._ He could get used to the feeling, if he would remember any of it afterwards.

 

“I need to prepare you.” He swirled his finger inside of him, then added a second, scissoring them apart as he pulled them out. Sure, okay, he hadn’t done this _at all_ since his last heat, but he was also _impatient._ He could _take it,_ and he had every intention of telling him so until Ignis brought a hand up to his nipple and tweaked it at the same time as he pushed up against his prostate and every single thought in his mind was goop from there.

 

Noct wasn’t sure it was worth the effort to tell Ignis to kiss him, but he _wanted_ him to. They never kissed, which was a travesty that needed to be corrected immediately. Instead, he gestured between their mouths and Ignis seemed to get enough of the idea because he bent down between Noct’s splayed legs and kissed him, slow and too gentle for what was happening. He tasted just as good as he smelled - better, even - and Noct moaned loud into his mouth. He was going to cum again and Ignis had to have known, because he twisted his fingers _just right_ and he felt so nice but it just _wasn’t enough._ Wouldn’t be until he had Ignis’ knot inside him, and even then the heat would still be on the back burner until it came back again in full force.

 

“More,” he said and Ignis complied, sliding in a third finger beside the other two and moving them at a quick enough pace that he could hardly find it in himself to miss them when they were gone, each thrust punctuated by a whine into Ignis’ mouth. He could feel his muscles relaxing around Ignis, and dared to hope that _maybe_ he’d fuck him, now. _Maybe._

 

He ran his hands through the hair on the back of Ignis’ head, grabbing onto it to make sure he couldn’t go anywhere and then biting his lower lip. As revenge, Ignis met little resistance as he pressed in his fourth finger, and it still really wasn’t enough but it was _getting there,_ but after a few thrusts he found himself empty. He scrabbled at the sheets to sit up and see just what was going on because _this couldn’t be right, Ignis couldn’t be leaving him high and dry like this._

 

Vaguely aware of the sound of a zipper, and then shuffling, he was too distraught to notice until Ignis was pushing inside of him, _too slow too slow too slow_ but it was so good, so _right_ that he didn’t mind Ignis taking his _Godsdamned slow-ass time._ Ignis held his thighs back, easing them farther towards his chest, gradually until he was fully seated and Noct was nearly bent in half, Ignis standing on his knees above him.

 

He felt so, so sweaty and hot and _wet_ and the noise Ignis made when he started moving was downright blasphemous, fingers digging into his legs bruisingly hard. It was so uncharacteristically _Alpha_ of him that he’d be all hot and bothered by it were he not already dripping with slick. Ignis looked like he was about to lose it, eyes half-lidded behind his glasses and mouth hanging open.

 

Starting off at a quick pace, he fucked into Noct like his life depended on it, and judging by the way Noct had dug his fingers into his arms it probably _did,_ his nails digging so deep into the skin that Noct would be surprised if there weren’t at least indentations.

 

Fuzz filled his mind as he came again, dry, overwhelmed by the oversensitivity of his two previous orgasms and still hot enough under the collar to go again. Something was tugging at the forefront of his mind, and he wanted to put it eloquently, he _really did,_ but what came out was more of a throaty “ _Breed me._ ”

 

Ignis nodded, hooking Noct’s ankles over his shoulders. His composure was crumbling fast, and Noct’s was all but gone; his mouth hung open and his head to the side, drool rolling down his cheek. He was mumbling nonsense and he knew it, switching between “knot me” and “breed me breed me _breed me,_ ” his hips shaking with each counterthrust down onto Ignis’ cock.

 

“Keep holding on,” Ignis instructed, leaning forward until he could press kisses over his neck. He grazed his teeth over his scent gland and Noct gave a full body shudder, twisting so he was closer to Ignis’ mouth. He wanted Ignis to bite him. _He wanted Ignis to bite him._  


“Mate me, bite me,” he breathed, pressing his head down so his neck was arched into his mouth, “please please please please _please.”_ Well, _that_ one had never come out before, not even during his heats. He thought it’d be safe in his mind forever, but here it was, out in the open.

 

That must’ve done something for Ignis _other_ than embarrass him, because Noct could feel his cock twitch and his knot begin to swell, and he gripped the bedsheets - _those poor bedsheets -_ in preparation. Ignis was playing with and around his scent gland and it was _intoxicating,_ just the _thought_ of Ignis having him like that driving him up the wall.

 

He moaned into his neck between kisses and it was all over, his knot swelling at the base of his cock and Noct’s thighs twitching as he came inside of him, finally filling him up _just right_ after what felt like _ages._ The feeling pushed him over the edge one last time, and once it was over, it was like a fog had lifted.

 

Everything seemed clearer and he felt absolutely disgusting, but it wasn't like he could move with Ignis’ knot tugging at his rim, and he really didn’t _want_ to. They were laying in slick and his cum had gotten tacky on his stomach, but the best part about his heats - in his opinion - was the feeling of euphoria, of sudden clarity, when he was knotted.

 

It was _wonderful._

 

“We were fortunate to be so close to lodgings when you started,” Ignis said between breaths, heavy against his neck. “I can hardly imagine the disaster in you starting a heat in camp.”

 

“Mm.” Ignis leaned back so Noct’s legs could rest, and Noct threw his arms out to the sides. They’d may as well get comfortable, considering they were stuck there for a good twenty minutes before it was time to start again. He could almost fall asleep, really, with the way his breathing was evening out and his eyelids were drooping…

 

* * *

 

When he next woke, the sheets were fresh and his head was on the pillow as opposed to the center of the bed, and he was completely divested of his clothes. He’d be self conscious if Ignis hadn’t been seeing him like this regularly since he was eighteen, and besides - that meant he’d get to see Ignis like this, too, and maybe even be able to appreciate it before his heat took him over full force.

 

He looked over to where Ignis was on his phone, looking totally engrossed in something he was reading. It wasn’t until Noct rolled over and straddled his lap that he paid him any attention, and Noct supposed he wasn’t expecting that because he jumped a little where he was sitting before regaining his composure enough to look him over.

 

After that, everything had blurred together enough that he’d only really remembered snippets. Being fucked into the wall of the shitty motel shower, loud enough that whoever was unfortunate to be on the other side of the wall almost definitely heard, then being held against a warm body as he was knotted again. They must’ve not made it very far after that, because the next thing Noct remembered was the bathroom floor, then the bed again.

 

* * *

 

Noct didn’t know how long it was until he came out of it, only that for the first time in days Ignis was forcing him to drink water and he _wasn’t_ more interested in a dick in his ass. Didn’t stop him from trying, but at least he had the presence of mind to know. That was an improvement.

 

* * *

 

Finally, _finally,_ on what he’d later find out was the fifth day, he’d woken up and his mind was clear. He felt so gross, the slick and cum had dried on his stomach and thighs something terrible despite the showers he was sure Ignis had made him endure, even if he had to fuck him through it.

 

Therefore, he thought it was _perfectly reasonable_ that he go and shower, even if Ignis was wrapped around him and still dead asleep.

 

He stirred when Noct tried to free himself, and he was halfway out from beneath his arm when he asked, “Is it over?”

 

“Yeah,” Noct cringed when he stood and fresh cum dripped down his thigh. “Gonna shower. I have this adviser, and he’ll have my ass if I don’t. I’m sure it’s driving him crazy.”

 

“Well then,” Ignis pushed himself up slowly, his joints popping audibly as he did, “I suppose I should alert the others that we should be shipping out soon.”

 

“ _Or,_ ” Noct sure hoped Ignis didn’t think he was propositioning him after five days of constant fucking, “you could come with me, and _then_ we could get Gladio and Prompto.” He just wanted someone to wash his back. Please.

 

“That could be arranged,” Ignis said, clearly catching his meaning and following him to the bathroom. He was _so glad_ that he was here and not anyone else, because he was absolutely certain no one else would have understood that he was just, quite frankly, all sexed out and just wanted to bathe.

 

They’d never really done this before - showering together _after_ his heat. During? Of course. After? Never. Ignis had always touted it as improper, and besides, there were enough bathrooms around for them both to shower without it being a problem. Noct wasn’t sure if something had changed or if it was the lack of convenience but Ignis’ hands on his body nonsexually was so _nice_ he’d fall asleep in the shower were it not for the fact that they’d lost enough time as it was, and they really needed to get going.

 

But for now, he was just going to enjoy the warm water while it lasted, and Ignis rubbing cheap soap into his skin.

 

He thought he deserved that much, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> LONG TIME NO FIC YA'LL I RETURN WITH PLENTIFUL ABO 
> 
> i actually wrote this rly fast and only wanted it to be like 1k words but here we are
> 
> [tumblr,](http://www.luci3l.tumblr.com/) [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lGN1S)
> 
> ive also opened writing commissions!!! check em out [here!!!](www.luci3l.tumblr.com/commission)


End file.
